justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Imperator Bavarium Tank
The Imperator Bavarium Tank is a military armored vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's an 8-wheeled armored vehicle with a tank-like turret. The vehicle has a forcefield powered by Bavarium. It closely resembles the real world B1 Centauro and Patria AMOS. The Rebel drop description reads: "The Imperator Bavarium tank is equipped with a powerful Bavarium Shield, which can deflect most projectiles and explosive weapons." According to Rico in An Act of Piracy, it has many buttons. Performance Exactly the same as CS Odjur. The suspension is so soft that aiming the main guns while in motion is very difficult. Strangely, it's equipped with 2 coaxial main guns. According to speculation by Teo (in the mission An Act of Piracy), the shield can only be activated for a limited amount of time to let some coils cool. Locations Medici Military *Can be found patrolling Falco Maxime: Centcom. Note that this is not a fixed spawn location and will be driving around. **If the base is under Medici Military control, the tank will obviously retaliate against you. **If the base is under Rebellion control, oddly enough, a Medici Military variant can still be found patrolling the base, being driven by a Rebellion soldier. ***This may be an unintentional glitch. *Used by the Base Commander at the following bases and can be hijacked at both: **Cava Geminos Nord. **Vulture. **Possibly more. *Two can spawn as enemy tank reinforcements while attacking Porto Coclea. *Appears in the missions: **An Act of Piracy - Is driven. **Three's Company - Is seen disassembled. **A Long and Dangerous Road - 4 get blown up. The Rebellion *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Cava Montana, in the Montana province. Trivia *The Bavarium that is mined by Di Ravello is the key to the vehicle's force field technology. *"Imperator" is a Latin word that was synonymous with "emperor" in the days of the Roman Empire. Presumably the name was chosen to show the power and strength of the vehicle. *It's impractical and pointless to have coaxial main guns, because: **Coaxial main guns is a concept that was first tested during World War 2 by the russians. Tests showed that it's a terrible idea, because firing one gun would off-set the aim. At very close range that wouldn't make a difference, but at realistic battle distances it's completely useless. **In the time needed to aim at the next target a single gun could already be reloaded. **There is nothing that two smaller guns could do better than a single bigger one couldn't. **Battleships had multiple large guns in each turret, but those turrets were around 1000 tons each and could not be off-set that easily. *The Rebel drop lists it as a tank, despite it actually being an armored car / infantry fighting vehicle. *The vehicle might be an upgraded and modified version of the CS Odjur. Evidence to support this includes the fact that the top of the turret is almost identical to that of the Odjur. *Sheldon mentions having supplied the hardware to the Medici government during the mission An Act of Piracy. *This is one of only two vehicles in the game with a force field, the other being the Urga Mstitel. Gallery Medici Military Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Left Side.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Right Side.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Night.jpg|The glow of the red glass, as seen at night. Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Turret.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Hull.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Armament.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Front.jpg Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tank Rear.jpg An Act of Piracy (approaching the rebel dock).png|In An Act of Piracy. Three's Company (starting point).png|In Three's Company. Note the black shade. The Rebellion Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Front Close-up.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Left Side.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Right Side.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Top.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Turret.jpg Rebellion Imperator Bavarium Tank Front.jpg Rebellion Imeprator Bavarium Tank Rear.jpg Miscellaneous Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|This tank being chased by an Urga Postolka. Imperator Bavarium Tank forecfield.png|With a visible forcefield. JC3 armored chase.png|Chasing a couple of army cars. Imperator Bavarium Tank HUD.jpg|The vehicle's HUD, from inside. Imperator Bavarium Tank Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, seen upon liberating Cava Montana. Imperator Bavarium Tank Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Imperator Bavarium Tank Shield Effect.jpg|The shield effect seen when you activate the shield. Imperator Bavarium Tank Shield Effect 2.jpg|The second shield effect seen when the shield is active. Imperator Bavarium Tank Side-By-Side.jpg|Both variants, side-by-side. Imperator Bavarium Tank, CS Odjur and CS Baltdjur comparison.png|It's the center vehicle. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles